


out of darkness, hope

by Lunarblue21



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, i havent posted anything to the RoTG ao3 in ever..., i hope these tags are the right ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarblue21/pseuds/Lunarblue21
Summary: fic written for an askmeme on tumblr. Jack Frost/Toothiana. drabble-ish. Posting here cos i honestly have a lot of tumblr ficmemes i need to post on actual fanfic sites. Hope you enjoy!





	out of darkness, hope

Toothiana struggled against Pitch’s bonds, glaring at the King of Shadows as he smirked at her.

“Well, well, looks like I’ve got you,” he said, his eyes lighting up with fiendish glee. “No one will come for you now, and… even better, all your precious children will no longer have the precious memories you give them."

"Pitch, you bastard!” Toothiana’s voice rang out defiantly as she pulled against the ropes. “The Guardians won’t let you do this."

"All of your three friend’s powers are dwindling by the minute,” Pitch hissed. “One by one, the children’s lack of belief is slowly killing them.” He leaned down, stroking her cheek as Toothiana’s eyes narrowed at him. “And then, you will be my special pet,” he went on, moving away to reveal a young girl standing behind him.

 _Katherine_ , Toothiana realised, a knot of fear twisting her stomach.

Toothiana gritted her teeth, straining against the ropes again. Seeing Katherine in Pitch’s thrall awakened her maternal warrior instincts.

“You won’t get away with this, Pitch!” she yelled at him, trying to get him to react.

“No one is going to come for you, Tooth Fairy,” Pitch returned, his tone impassive. “I killed Jack Frost as well. He didn’t stand a chance."

Toothiana’s eyes widened at his revelation. She felt tears trail down her cheeks, too numb to blink them away.

Pitch chuckled ominously, making her look up at him.

"I’ve won,” he cackled, spreading his arms outward. “I’ve won!"

"Think again, Pitch,” a voice spoke from above Toothiana. The Guardian of memories’ heart nearly stopped. It was _Jack_ ’s voice.

The boy of frost alighted onto the ground next to her, his blue gaze icy as he stared at Pitch. Pitch scrambled backward, his composure completely rattled.

Jack glanced at Toothiana, sending her a small smile, as she managed to beam at him through her tears. In one quick motion, Jack bent down next to her, easing the ropes off her sore wrists.

He helped her to her feet as she leaned against him, her legs asleep and piercing her every movement from resting on them so long. She sighed, nestling into Jack’s hoodie.

“So, Frost was able to save you,” Pitch sneered as Toothiana looked up from Jack’s coat, watching as Jack raised his staff at Pitch. Pitch ignored Jack’s threat, putting his arm around Katherine, who was staring at Toothiana and Jack Frost numbly. “But you won’t be able to save Katherine. She’s mine now, to replace the daughter _I_ lost.”

"Katherine!” Toothiana called, hoping to stir the girl out of her stupor. “Katherine, listen to me. You must wake up.”

“Too late for that,” Pitch murmured, stroking the girl’s hair as she continued looking forward blankly. He put his hand on the girl’s shoulder as black sand began to rise around them.

“You’re not gonna get away with this, Pitch!” Jack screamed at him. Toothiana wondered if he was remembering something, since his jaw was clenched and his eyes were bright with anger, but she shoved it away. How could Jack know about Jackson already? It was too overwhelming to process at the moment.

“Watch me,” Pitch said. The sand engulfed him and Katherine, transporting them out of the grotto. For a moment, the only sound in the cave was the murmuring of Toothiana and Jack’s breathing.

Toothiana sighed, distraught that they had lost Katherine but glad at the same time that Jack was alive.

“Did you see me?” Jack was asking. “He couldn’t kill me and boy, was he in for a surprise.”

“You were very brave,” Toothiana replied shyly. She threw her arms around him, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek, before she remembered herself. Jack’s pale cheeks were pink, so she guessed that he didn’t mind it too much.

Jack held out his hand to her. She took it, and they both rose into the air, knowing in their hearts what needed to happen next.


End file.
